


My Fairy King

by spietataninfetta



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Fantasy, M/M, Magical Bond, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: It’s certainly not the first time that he finds a unicorn in the bushes of the forest, but he has never been present to something so extraordinary.He remains to observe the point where a moment before a magnificent unicorn grazed in peace and now, in a dazzling silver flash, is transformed… into a young man.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	My Fairy King

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by the collab with seraphimcrystal and me (binkyisonline).
> 
> SeraphimCrystal on ig: https://www.instagram.com/seraphimcrystal/?hl=it  
> Binky on ig: https://www.instagram.com/binkyisonline/?hl=it  
> 

**My Fairy King**

**-**

**I** n the land where horses are born with eagle wings and silver horns and honey bees have lost their stings, Dragons fly like sparrows through the air and rivers flow filled with wine in the meadows… there in this wondrous land the Fairy King resides and his rule his kind and peaceful...

It’s certainly not the first time that he finds a unicorn in the bushes of the forest, but he has never been present to something so _extraordinary_.

He remains to observe the point where a moment before a magnificent unicorn grazed in peace and now, in a dazzling silver flash, is transformed… into a young man.

The boy is curled up among the dry leaves. He looks around with big eyes, a confused look and nothing else on him but only a wonderful crown of flowers on his head.

The Fairy King, Freddie, is stunned by what he has just seen, still hiding behind the blackberry bush, curiously watching the boy try in vain to stand up, but collapsing a few moments later, with an annoyed snort, in a cloud of foliage.

He grins in front of such a pure spirit.

Lovely creature.

He decides to come out, clearing his throat and showing off his best smile to introduce himself.

"Need help?" he says aloud, making himself noticed, with a simple wave of his hand, pulling the long cloak away. The boy gasps, turning quickly towards him, but not with a frightened look, indeed with curiosity. Freddie slowly approaches, accompanied by the rustle of leaves under his shiny boots.

"I didn’t mean to scare you. I saw that ... "he stops, raising both eyebrows" perhaps you need help." He says, continuing to approach him, without haste. The last thing he would like is to scare that creature. 

He is now close enough to him to notice what remains of his transformation: a small horn in the center of the forehead. Freddie notices how beautiful the young man is: hair the color of amber honey, long, soft, with small braids that caress his shoulders. The eyes are dark green, full of curiosity and confusion. The slightly pouting mouth and small moles on the pale skin make him look delicious.

Freddie lowers himself, kneeling to look at him at the same height. The boy hasn't moved, he doesn't seem scared at all. 

Indeed, he amazes the Fairy King as he approaches him, raising his right hand to touch his face: he strokes the sharp cheekbones and brushes away a lock of raven hair, so in contrast to his white and candid skin.

Freddie smiles, now dazzling more than ever, grasping the hem of his embroidered cloak, to gently cover the boy's innocent and naked body. He continues to look at him with the expression of someone who has never seen something so beautiful.

“My name is Freddie. And yours?” he asks, the boy seems to think intently on the answer, as if looking for every single letter to say. Freddie grins, actually a few moments before he was nothing more than a magical horse and now an attractive and innocent man.

He can barely stand up, talking must still be something difficult for him.

After a few moments, he nods confidently.

“ _ John. _ ” he finally answers with a delicate voice. Freddie nods, quickly finding himself holding him tightly in his arms, as if the young man's life depends on him. John, this is the name of his new friend, seems to smile shyly and… blush.

“Well, John, let me take care of you.”  he says before picking him up to take him to his castle ...


End file.
